


sunshine in light of mistakes

by hatsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, inspired by the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsuna/pseuds/hatsuna
Summary: following their loss to aoba johsai, kageyama hears something unexpected from his teammate. and what can one do except act unexpectedly when they're told something unexpected?(the fluffy ending the boys deserved)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	sunshine in light of mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first haikyuu fic! i just finished season one and as i was watching it i couldn't help but think about how things could have ended differently in episode 24. i hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Kageyama let the faucet run over his head. Maybe he wanted the steady, cold pressure to clear his head. Maybe he needed it to drown out his humiliation. The water poured. When he bitterly accepted his regret would not be flushed out that easily, Kageyama decided to stop the waste of water. He was surprised by how badly his hands shook as he turned off the sink, though he supposed he shouldn’t have been. 

Toweling off his hair, Kageyma couldn’t stop himself from spiraling. They’d just lost to Aoba Johsai. He’d vowed he would beat that smug asshole Oikawa, and yet here he was, pathetically thinking about his last toss to Hinata, and Hinata’s spike that had been blocked as though it were no more than a paper airplane. He draped the towel around his neck.

Hinata was still observing Kageyama, but whether he was trying to gage Kageyama’s mood or wallow in his own was something the setter could not determine. The redhead wasn’t staring at Kageyama. He was staring through him. Kageyama’s guilt multiplied. He knew in that instant, the spiker’s eyes trained on him, that it was his fault. It was his fault they’d lost the final set. If he’d just thought more critically, he could have realized that Oikawa would predict his toss to Hinata. He could have tossed to someone else. They could have won. Things could have been different.

“That was my fault,” he said, looking at Hinata. 

There was no need for Kageyama to further specify; Hinata knew the implication. It was all that had been playing through either of their heads for the last half hour. 

Kageyama clenched his fists. It was his fault. “He read me like a book at the end.”

He was waiting for Hinata to accept the apology, or at least shoot back an icy retort, but he was met with pounding silence. Hinata bit his lip before he started to charge Kageyama. He pushed the taller boy down to the ground, landing square on top of him, hands on either side of his head. “Don’t you dare make it seem like it was a mistake to toss the ball to me!” Hinata growled.

Upon first hearing Hinata’s words, they seemed self-serving. But Kageyama knew from the look of incredulity in the boy’s eyes that they were truly meant for him. It hadn’t been a mistake to toss to Hinata, because Kageyama hadn’t made a mistake. 

Only after hearing that Hinata’s aggressive support still (if not more than ever) applied after their loss, did Kageyama process the compromising physical position the two were in. The grass he was laying on suddenly felt soft. Hinata’s panicked, inspired breathing directly above him was music to his ears. The redhead’s cheeks were tinged pink. Kageyama was so close to him. He was close enough to kiss him. Maybe the loss really had gotten to him if he wanted to make out with a teammate he hadn’t come out to in a public area—which he undeniably was considering. He thought about all of the things he wanted to tell the idiot in front of him. All of the good jobs and thank yous and I love yous he could never bring himself to say aloud. They were pushing at the back of his throat. They were on the tip of his tongue. But in the end, the phrases knotted together, and even the loose ends refused to spill out.

Hinata remained on top of Kageyama, seemingly unbothered by their proximity and Kageyama’s response to him, or lack thereof. He grabbed a fistful of Kageyama’s shirt. “It wasn’t a mistake to toss to me,” he repeated, his tone resolute.

Kageyama gulped. Being this close to his teammate made thinking coherent thoughts difficult, and producing a response almost impossible. All Kageyama could think about was his hair sticking to his forehead and how much he didn’t mind the strain of his shirt as he Hinata pulled on it. “I, I know it wasn’t a mistake,” Kageyama managed to cough out.

Oxygen flooded back to Kageyama as Hinata released his clothing, dropping him to the grass again. Hinata was quiet now, the ardor in his aura gone. Had he completely drained himself? Kageyama wondered. The boy remained hunched over the setter. “I’m not a mistake, Kageyama.” His voice was like the clanking of silver spoons—soft, harmonious, and yet jarring.

The boy on top of him was everything, but at the moment, Kageyama knew he was feeling like nothing.

He needed to reverse the wave of dejection that had washed over Hinata, or at the very least impede it.

Kageyama knew he was crazy. He knew he’d never voiced his feelings, and he knew Hinata didn’t seem to have any romantic inclination towards him either. (If anything, the redhead was less affectionate around Kageyama than anyone else.) He knew there was a possibility that his partner wouldn’t talk to him ever again, but then again, the two had practiced without conversation before, hadn’t they? If it meant changing Hinata’s mood, maybe it was worth the risk.

The setter sat up abruptly, causing the other boy to look at him. Softly, with as little hesitation as possible, Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s, cupping his face as if it were porcelain. He knew he didn’t have much experience with intimacy and probably wasn’t the best kisser, but he didn’t have the courage to open his eyes and pull away to evaluate Hinata’s response. He tried to keep the negative thoughts at bay and focus on the task at hand.

He was kissing Hinata Shouyou. The boy he’d liked for months. And even if he’d inevitably die of embarrassment after said kissing, at least he’d know he didn’t die a coward.

Needless to say Kageyama was surprised to feel Hinata’s small hands snake forward to rest on his waist. Was it intentional? Or was it a subconscious motion? Kageyama couldn’t mask his surprise and opened his eyes sharply. From his vantage point all he could make out was the mess of orange locks, and underneath them, Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut as if his life depended on it. Hinata must have somehow felt Kageyama’s gaze, because he opened his eyes. By now, Kageyama was accustomed to Hinata’s wide-eyed, piercing looks, but this time it was different. He instinctively scrambled back from the redhead.

“I didn’t mean to-, I don’t know what came over me-, I...” Kageyama ended up sighing mid sentence, unsure of how to justify his actions and contemplating whether there was any believable excuse. “I, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space. I sincerely apologize for my behavior,” he decided on, bowing forward formally. It would have to be enough. 

Kageyama wasn’t expecting the laughter. It started as a trickle of giggles but quickly grew into a fountain of laughter, and soon the boy in front of him was doubled over guffawing, struggling to catch his breath. 

Kageyama felt his brows knit together. “What’s so funny?” he scowled, his formality replaced with usual impertinence.

Hinata, after a few more painful moments for Kageyama, eventually caught his breath. He pretended to dust off his clothes before he appointed an accusatory finger at the taller boy. “You.”

“What did you say, boke?” Kageyama felt the tips of his ears flame. He wanted to be angry at the smaller boy, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be. 

Hinata crawled back toward Kageyama and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. He reared his head back. Expecting a headbutt, Kageyama closed his eyes, willing himself not flinch. He failed when all he felt was Hinata’s forehead pressing gently against his. Hinata brushed away Kageyama’s damp bangs. 

“I just think it’s funny that you say you don’t know came over you,” Hinata said. His breath tickled Kageyama. “Seems to me like you knew exactly what you were doing, ‘yama,” he said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re one to talk, boke.” Kageyama tried to scowl but he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. The idiot in front of him didn’t hate him. He didn’t even mind the kiss. This was even better than the best result that had crossed his mind when he decided to kiss Hinata.

“Hey, I wasn’t going to not enjoy myself just because you were awkward.”

“I wasn’t awkward!”

“You kissed me like I was a piece of paper!”

“Boke.”

“Baby.”

Normally the term wouldn’t have caused heat to pool in Kageyama’s stomach, but with the overtone of their mutual feelings, it felt more like a pet name than an insult.

“If-if it’s okay that I call you that!” Hinata stammered, pink staining his cheeks.

Kageyama stood up calmly, then reached down to offer a hand to Hinata, who was still on his knees. “I don’t mind, baby.” 

The sheer brightness of the grin his partner gave him was enough to rival the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 12.24.20: every day i resist the urge to orphan this fic. merry christmas eve.


End file.
